1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a surgery system. In particular this invention relates to a system for displaying and guiding a series of instruments to a surgical site located relative to a body of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, an image-guided surgery system is used to display a position of a surgical instrument in an operating zone within the body of a patient. A number of frame and frameless stereotactic systems have been developed to assist surgeons during various procedures that require an instrument to travel to a target within a body. Typically, a surgeon analyzes images of the body using CT scans, MRI scans, or PET scans to determine a location of a target and to determine a desirable trajectory along which the instrument should travel during a surgical procedure. The image-guided surgery system includes a position measuring system for measuring the position of the surgical instrument. A typical image guided system usually includes a series of surgical instruments, a computer system, a camera or other localization device, a monitor, a cabinet or stand to hold the monitor and computer, and various connecting equipment and accessories. The computer system is used for calculating the positions of the instruments in a corresponding previously captured or real time image of a surgical site. The position of the instrument is displayed on the image of the surgical site on the monitor. The image on the monitor shows the surgeon exactly where in the operating zone the surgical instrument is located, without the surgeon having a direct view of the instrument. Image guided systems improve the accuracy and efficiency of many surgical procedures such as complex, sight impaired neurological procedures. Known frameless stereotactic systems utilize optical, RF, magnetic, audio, or other signal systems to communicate between the surgical instruments and the computer system. Typically, the surgical instruments are either tethered to the computer system or are wireless. Wireless instruments carry a system-compatible emitter or sensor for communication through LEDs or RF systems to the computer system. Tethered instruments can add complexity to the system by limiting the range of motion of the instrument and adding additional wires and cables to route and negotiate during the surgery. Range of motion of the instrument is very important during the surgery itself. Limitations must be overcome by the surgeon and can lead to inaccuracies in the surgery.
Traditional image guided systems require a lengthy set up process whereby the user registers reference points of the pre-established image, initializes and calibrates the instruments, and registers a plan of trajectory for the instruments. The initialization and calibration of the instruments is critical to the proper operation of the system and can involve numerous steps and manipulations by the users. Calibration of traditional systems involve field calibration units that must be brought to the instruments to be calibrated. Additional software is also often required to be installed in order to calibrate a new instrument. Re-calibrations are often required during surgery if a new instrument is necessary or if an instrument is dropped or damaged during use. Keeping the calibration software up to date, and all of the instruments in proper working order during the surgery is critical. Traditional systems also maintain one set of software code for calibrating a specific type of instrument. However, if there is a flaw in the instrument due to a manufacturing flaw or a flaw caused during use, the software may not be able to recognize the instrument, thereby making rendering the instrument useless.
Many traditional systems require the manual entry of initialization and calibration information into the computer system. This process is lengthy and if not performed properly can result in inaccuracies in the imaging system.
During surgery, many traditional image guided systems necessitate multiple operators, one to manipulate the instruments within the sterile field and another to make changes to the equipment and operate the computer system which is often outside of the sterile field or beyond reach of the surgeon operating the instruments. The use of multiple operators may lead to inaccuracies in the system and inefficiencies in the operation.
The sterilization of surgical equipment is an additional requirement that has traditionally affected the efficacy of the instruments and other components. Known stereotactic systems typically utilize system-specific surgical instruments that incorporate some type of location sensor or emitter. These surgical instruments must be sterilized carefully to ensure that the sensitive detection equipment is not damaged. Due to the high cost of such equipment, surgeons must sterilize and reuse the surgical instrument rather than dispose of the sensor or emitter components after each use. The battery life of the instruments may also be affected by the sterilization process and limited battery life can impact the surgery if an instrument loses power during use.
Thus, what is desired is an improved image guided system that would improve and address these concerns. An improved system would provide improved control, use, life, and precision of the instruments and would allow for easier set up and use of the system overall. The improved system would enhance component compatibility and interchangeability, and improve the economic efficiency of the image guided surgery system.